Springlocked
by Reaper AceMaxMccan
Summary: OC replaces Purple Guy and is Springtrap and falls in love with another OC.
1. chapter 1

CH.1

Pain. Regret. Death. Fire. A man. That's all he could remember. He opened his eyes, only to see a horrible monster staring back at him. He held up his hands, the monster followed his movements.

He lowered them, the monster did the same. He pushed his right hand against a cold, hard surface. He knew this was some kind of mirror or reflective surface now, he looked at himself.

He was horrified. A huge robot rabbit with a half torn ear, a full ear and huge holes torn into it's greenish body, wore the same expression. He punched the reflection, it shattered, he looked confused and stepped out of the box he was in.

He looked around, he was in an empty red room with one doorway. He looked back at the container. It was one of the containers that usually displayed something valuable. Behind it had the words, " Welcome our newest addition to the Fazbear Musuem, Springtrap!"

He knew that that was him. But he also knew that he was also called Ace. Two names, confusion over took him, which was his real name?

There was a noise from the doorway. He looked towards the door. A tall black and white striped puppet stepped through. " Your awake." It said. Springtrap stepped toward him and instantly regretted it. He fell with a pain in his right leg.

The Puppet moved next to him, " Try not to move right now. I can fix you, but don't move." He placed his hands on Springtrap's right leg and twisted it.

It hurt but he no longer felt any pain in his leg. He tried to speak," ThAnK y- OU." Puppet stared at him, " Hmm. This will hurt a bit, try to relax." He put his left hand through one of Springtrap's holes in his chest and did something. Springtrap grunted. Puppet stopped and then stood up, " Now speak again."

" Why?" Springtrap asked. His eyes went wide. " That's why." Puppet said, he turned to the doorway, " Wait! Can you tell me who I am? What I'm doing here?" Puppet looked at him with a sad look, " It's best that you don't remember who you were before. I can tell you that you were once a man named Ace, but now your name is Springtrap. As for your second question, you are here to entertain people. Perhaps one day I will tell you everything."

He turned back towards the doorway and left. Springtrap looked at his hands, " What does he mean I was once a man?"

( POV Change to other OC who did not replace purple guy and is a girl)

Phoenix Ash, a 21 year old girl with long, black hair and sparkling blue eyes, was driving to work . She wore black tennis shoes, a blue button up shirt and a black skirt. The light of the street lamps were cast inside her car and onto her pale skin.

She had landed a job at Fazbear's Musuem a month ago. It was scary at first when she had to survive every night by fooling animatronics out for blood, but soon it had turned into them getting annoyed at her.

Then slowly and gradually they had all become friends, Freddy being the hardest one to befriend. She heard that they had recently gotten a new animatronic, but it supposedly had a dead body in it. Nobody believed that, neither did she.

She arrived at Fazbear's Musuem and parked her car. She stared at the pizzaria/musuem. It was a big white structure with a yellow sign with the words, " _Welcome to Fazbear's Musuem, the place of family fun and rememberance!_ "

She walked through the front entrance into a long red hallway. She walked to the office, the only place in the pizzaria that wasn't red. It was a regular office, a small blue and green room with a desk in the middle, a door in front of the desk, and a vent almost above the desk.

Every other room was colored in orange and red. She sat in the chair behind the desk and looked at the computer. She rolled her eyes when she saw Goldie, Bonnie, BonBon, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare gambling on the show stage.

Chica, Toy Chica or ChiChi, Nightmare Chica, Foxy, Freddy, and Balloon Boy were playing Uno in the party room. Mangle, Toy Freddy or Fred, Nightmare Freddy, and Nightmare Bonnie were taking turns playing checkers. The Freddles were playing tag with Puppet.

She noticed one more camera on the computer, ' This must be the new animatronic.' She thought. She went to that camera. She looked at the room, nothing but an empty glass case, and broken glass on the ground.

' Wierd, where is it? And why did they put it into a glass case?' She switched to each camera, but didn't see the new animatronic. ' Oh! It could be in the vents.' She switched to the vent camera's but still didn't see anything.

( POV Change to Springtrap or Ace)

He was standing behind the guard, waiting for her to realize she wasn't alone. The voice wouldn't let him go. It told him to do it. It was powerful. He put his hands on her shoulders, she tensed up. He looked down when she looked up.

He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. ' Do It! Crush her now!' " Uh um." Springtrap looked back at the sound. Puppet walked through the doorway, the Freddles cowered behind him.

Puppet looked Springtrap in the eye, " Let her go. Don't listen to the voice, it only lies and cheats." Springtrap slowly let the guard go. She gasped for air.

Puppet smiled, " Phoenix meet Springtrap, our newest addition to the family. Springtrap meet Phoenix, our friend and supervisor."

Phoenix looked at Springtrap and held out her hand, " Pleasure to meet you." Springtrap looked at her hand then grabbed it slowly, her hand felt warm and soft, something inside himself told him that she was special. " I'm sorry." He looked down and his ears laid against his head.

" It's fine, I'm used to it." Puppet smiled," Well I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but Springtrap should be back in his space. He's had a rough night." Puppet turned and beckoned Springtrap to follow him.

He followed Puppet out the door, Phoenix called after them, " I'll see you later Puppet. Bye Springy."

Puppet laughed and said, " Looks like you caught young Phoenix's eye. She doesn't have a nickname for anyone here." The Freddles were still weary of Springtrap, but one was brave enough to climb onto his shoulder. Springtrap thought about the nickname,' Spring...I like that.'

 **A/N: This is my first story so don't hate me if I get something wrong or something. I don't own FNAF, Scott Cawthon does. The OC replaced Purple Guy. I don't know when I'm gonna have the next part out so, yeah.**


	2. Ch 2: Friends

Ch.2

He couldn't deal with it. The others got to play with the children, move, sing, serve food, and he was stuck in his glass cage. It had been two days since he had gotten there and he was already going nuts.

Puppet could tell that Springtrap wasn't very happy. He started thinking of something. Usually, Phoenix would visit them during the day, if he could talk to her, then Springtrap could possibly get out of his case.

( POV change to Phoenix)

Phoenix made her way to a table in the corner of the dinning area. It was a huge room, a lot of people came everyday so the owner decided to make it bigger. Like most of the rooms in the pizzaria, it was painted orange and red, with five long tables in the middle of the room, and the showstage at the very end.

She could see that Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were on the stage performing. BB was handing out balloons to little kids. The Freddles and Nightmare Freddy were taking pictures with a few teens and kids. That meant everyone else was doing something else, somewhere else.

A tall, slim figure appeared beside her. She looked up," Hi Puppet! What's going on?" Puppet smiled and replied, " Almost everything. Our new friend is feeling very left out, and I would like to bring this up with the owner, but I'm pretty sure that would go bad."

" I'd be happy to ask him. I was wondering why he wasn't out and about when I came through the door."

She walked to the managers office, a small office right next to the entrance. She knocked, " Come in!" She entered to see a short, chubby man with a bald head, and a gray mustache in a yellow suit. " Mr. Stephens, sir, I was wondering why we haven't let the new animatronic walk around." Mr. Stephens looked up at her from behind his small square desk, " He isn't roaming around right now?" " No sir." He looked mad, " Dammit, I told Lichten to move his ass and let out our new addition."

He looked around for a minute and then finally found a small radio, " Lichten. Lichten are you there?" A nasally voice responded, " Yes sir, what is it?" " I told you to let Springtrap out of that case. And get rid of that damn thing, this place is better without fancy things like that." " Yes sir. Let the new animatronic out and get rid of the case."

( POV change to Springtrap)

A man with brown eyes, red hair, and a brown janitors suit came and opened Springtrap's case. Springtrap walked out of his room, looking around and seeing a lot for the first time. He walked into the main room, the party room, everyone went quiet, and the animatronics stopped singing.

Freddy spoke up, " Hey everybody, it's my good friend Springtrap. Come on up buddy, let's say hi." Springtrap knew that he had to play along, he knew enough that he wasn't supposed to show his true self to anyone, but the animatronics and Phoenix.

When he got on the stage he said in a real funny voice, " Heya Freddy! What's going on? Hiya Chica, and then there's my good cousin Bonnie!" Chica smiled and Bonnie said in a funny voice, " What do ya mean cousin? We're brothers ya moron, anyone could see that." " Oh, we are. That doesn't make sense though, I'm green and your purple. Or a really dark blue? Infact are you even a rabbit?"

Everyone in the audience was laughing, " What do ya mean am I even a rabbit? You have half an ear! Are you a rabbit?"

Freddy faked a grim expression, " Guys, you know that we don't insult anyone here in Freddy's." Bonnie laughed and so did Springtrap. Freddy looked confused, even the audience were laughing. Freddy turned around and saw that Chica was making a wierd face and the cuckoo sign, " Chica! Why are you doing that?" Chica stopped and smiled, " Sorry Freddy. It was just really funny."

After the whole day was over, Springtrap went to the office, where Phoenix was. He walked in front of her and knocked on the desk. She looked up from the computer and smiled, " Hi Springy, what do you need?" He looked down, " Uh, um, uh, I just wanted to say thank you for today, and that I'm really sorry for what I did a few days ago." Phoenix got up and hugged Springtrap, " I said not to worry about it. And your welcome but you should really say thank you to Puppet, he brought your problem to me."

Springtrap turned to leave when Phoenix caught his attention, " And come to me whenever you wanna talk or hang out." He nodded and then left her in the office. He walked back to his room thinking that life here might actually be good, and that nothing could go bad. He was wrong, very wrong, ' Soon, very soon, I will have my control back and I will cause havoc on them.' It thought.

 **A/N: Oooh scary. Not really. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
